


Superstitions

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother always told him if you wished on a star, your wish would come true.  He wasn’t sure if he believed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitions

Merlin looked up at the sky. His mother always told him if you wished on a star, your wish would come true. He wasn’t sure if he believed it.

After all, once you had magic you started doubting all the little superstitions and folk wisdoms. Because, really, how could an onion know what the winter would be like? On the other hand, he knew better than to leave his hair or fingernail clippings around: he always burned them. And he knew about using circles for protection, so maybe there was something in it after all.

He had a lot of things to wish for, most of which would probably never happen, or not happen for a long time. That the ban on magic would be repealed. That Arthur wouldn’t turn away from him when he found out. That he was able to keep protecting Arthur. That Arthur would...well, never mind.

Merlin looked up at the sky and wished.


End file.
